Micro-SMG
miniatur|Die Micro-SMG im Kartonmodell aus Chinatown Wars Die Micro-SMG (auch Mikro-MP in GTA V) ist eine Maschinenpistole aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Sie basiert auf die und kann bei Drive-by-Shootings verwendet werden. In San Andreas sollte ursprünglich statt der Micro-Uzi die richtige Uzi vorkommen (siehe Beta-Waffen). Pro und Contra Schnelle Feuerrate Hohe Durchschlagskraft Sehr unpräzise Bei Dauerfeuer sehr hohe Streuung Waffen-Skill in San Andreas Wenn man in San Andreas den Waffen-Skill auf Gangster Niveau hat, kann man auf weiter entfernte Gegner zielen, auch die Feuerrate erhöht sich. Wenn man den Hitman-Level erreicht hat, bekommt man ähnlich wie bei der Pistole eine zweite Waffe hinzu, was den verursachten Schaden deutlich erhöht. Allerdings steigen somit auch der Munitionsverbrauch sowie die Nachladezeit und die Waffe zielt doppelt so ungenau. San Andreas ist der einzige GTA-Teil, in der die Micro-SMG ein Doppelmagazin besitzt. Fundorte miniatur|Die Micro-SMG aus GTA III Grand Theft Auto III # In der Ecke des Betonufers nördlich der Schrottpresse, Harwood, Portland Island # In einer Gasse nördlich der Baille Station, Saint Mark’s, Portland Island # Auf dem westlichen Dach der Liberty City Sawmills, Trenton, Portland Island San Andreas [[Datei:Micro-SMG, SA.png|miniatur|Die Micro-SMG aus San Andreas]] # Unter der Brücke, die zum Los Santos Forum führt, Ganton, Los Santos # Auf dem obersten Deck des Parkhauses, in dem sich auch die NRG-500 befindet, südlich Colonel Fuhrbergers Haus, East Beach, Los Santos # Hinter dem östlichsten Wohncontainer, Trailerpark, Angel Pine, Whetstone # Auf Höhe des Pizza Stack, ziemlich am Ende des Pier 69 (vor einer Tür), Esplanade North, San Fierro # Bei der alten Xoomer-Werkstatt, zwischen der Garage und der Werkstatt (sobald alle 50 Schnappschüsse geschossen wurden), Doherty, San Fierro # Im südwestlichsten Flugzeugwrack, Flugzeugfriedhof, Verdant Meadows, Bone County # Neben einer Mülltonne gegenüber des Las Venturas Airport, Redsands West, Las Venturas # Automatisch in den Missionen Just Business, Green Goo und End of the Line # In jeder Ammu-Nation-Filiale, 60 Schuss für 500 bzw. 600 Dollar in Las Venturas # Manche Ballas, Vagos, Aztecas und Da Nang Boys tragen eine bei sich. Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Die Micro-SMG aus GTA IV # Kann in allen Liberty-City-Gun-Club-Filialen erworben werden sowie bei Little Jacobs Waffenlieferung # In einem Wachhaus am nordöstlichen Pier auf Happiness Island # Auf einer Anpflanzung hinter dem Emissary-Hotel, Middle Park, Algonquin # Auf einer Sperrfläche in der Mitte des Booth Tunnel, Purgatory, Algonquin # In einer Gasse hinter dem Homebrew Cafe, Beechwood City, Dukes # Mit dem Cheat 486-555-0150 # Wenn man Dwayne als Freund hat, schickt er als Hilfe zwei Schläger und einer von ihnen trägt eine Micro-SMG Chinatown Wars # Jedes Gangmitglied hat eine Micro-SMG dabei. Man muss das Mitglied allerdings töten, um an die Waffe zu kommen. # Bei ammunation.net für 350 Dollar erhältlich Spielfehler * In San Andreas sind zwei Magazine zusammengebunden, beim Nachladen dreht CJ aber nicht die Magazine um. HUD-Symbole Uzi-HUD-Symbol.png|Grand Theft Auto III Micro-SMG-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas Micro-SMG-Icon, IV.PNG|Grand Theft Auto IV Micro-SMG-Icon, CW.png|Chinatown Wars en:Micro-SMG es:Micro subfusil Kategorie:Maschinenpistolen